


Mine, not Suna's

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Y/n feels a rejected and Suna just had the idea to provoke her mate so he would finally wake from his dream.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 28





	Mine, not Suna's

Osamu Miya and Y/n l/n are what it's called, a destined pair. They are soulmates. That doesn't mean they will instantly fall in love with each other. In this case, when they discovered their bond, Osamu treated Y/n like she was nothing more than a stranger, and that of course hurt the girl. Who wouldn't be hurt by that?

This particular day Y/n was already feeling the symptoms of the heat, being an omega had many downfalls, and the heat was one of the worst. She still went to school, because with the suppressants it was quite easy hiding her sweet pheromones, but that still made her feel a little lightheaded.

She was moody, her face forming a frown that could be seen a mile away, growling at everyone who got within two feet of distance from her. Except for Suna. Suna was her best friend, so of course, she would let him come close to her when she was pre-heat, he was the only alpha she could fully trust by her side. Suna also took rut suppressants making it easier for both of them.

Today it seems that Suna was in the mood to tease Y/n to the core, making her flustered enough for her ears and tail to sprout without her being able to control them. Suna couldn't stop snickering while the girl hit his shoulder repeatedly, a bright red blush covering her entire face. "Stop it, you moron!" The raven only laughed even more, practically hitting the nearest wall as if it was the most hilarious thing annoying Y/n.

Osamu and Atsumu who were walking nearby perked up when they heard Suna laugh so uncontrollably, it wasn't an everyday event to hear the usual serious boy laugh so wholeheartedly. They looked at each other and nodded, weird twin telepathy anyone would say. They walked towards the sound, soon finding the beautiful image of Y/n hitting Suna's head while he practically cried while laughing.

Osamu felt something twist in his stomach but he dismissed it, suppressing the growl that wanted to come out of his mouth so bad and punch the boy that was making his mate flustered like that. He didn't intervene, he just observed as the black-haired boy wrapped his arms around Y/n while the girl had her cheeks puffed out, her blush slowly fading.

Meanwhile, Y/n was flustered because of something Suna said. He was teasing her about Osamu, knowing full well they were mates and the male was practically rejecting her, he was telling her how amazing it would be to have him help her through her heat, with way too graphic descriptions. "Oh my god, Suna! You are a freaking pervert, oh god". Suna only smirked at that and leaned down on her ear "But Y/n, wouldn't it be so good to have Osamu mark you with his scent... claiming you as his, biting your pretty little neck... wouldn't it be fun?" Y/n's blush came back to life, her wolf ears appearing out of nowhere.

Osamu's was starting to feel even angrier, he couldn't hear whatever it was that Suna had whispered and has Y/n so bothered and flustered. He wanted to be the one to make her blush, not any other alpha, just him. Atsumu noticed his brother's strange behavior and quickly caught on, trying not to giggle at his brother's childish ways. "'Samu, just go and mark your territory, isn't she your mate?" Osamu just pushed his brother aside and scoffed. No way would he do that.

Suna caught on to the scent of the twins, but it seemed that Y/n still hadn't with all the messy thoughts going through her head that the raven was making the poor girl have. He smirked to himself, acting as if he didn't catch on to the boy's presence, sticking closer to Y/n than he normally would. He would make Osamu jealous and he was dead set on it.

He wrapped his arms around Y/n, the girl meanwhile trying to suppress her wolf ears, not minding his closeness at all. He leaned down once again and this time he nibbled in Y/n's wolf ear, making a gasp left her lips in surprise. "S-Suna! Stop it!". The girl hit him in the head once again, but the boy didn't even bother in acting hurt. He was looking at Osamu's face, clear with rage as his eyes glowed gold, a low rumble coming from his throat.

Suna found satisfaction in his response, so he decided to take it a step further. He knew the boy would snap any second but this would make him explode instantly. Suna grabbed Y/n's chin and slowly started leaning in, tilting his head to the side as he closed his eyes waiting for his lips to come in contact with the h/c haired ones. "Suna what are you- Ah!".

Y/n was suddenly ripped away from Suna's arms, a loud growl coming right beside her head. She looked at her side, seeing Osamu with a frown plastered on his face while baring his teeth at Suna. The black-haired male had a smirk on his face, teasingly looking at Osamu as said male held Y/n close to his chest. "Mine, back off". Suna chuckled and got hit face close to Osamu's, who's tail and ears came out when he jumped into action. He flicked the boy's ear with his smirk still plastered in his face. "Ypu don't treat her like she's yours though... might take her away if you don't make things clear."

Suna walked away, leaving a growling Osamu and a shocked Y/n standing by themselves, Atsumu long gone when he saw his brother jump without thinking. "U-uhm, Miya-San..." the boy looked at her in the eyes, his cold ones staring deep as if they were searching for something. "Come with me". The boy walked off and Y/n looked at him going away before catching up with him. She didn't know exactly where he was taking here, but it didn't matter, he was finally giving her some attention and she was going to take advantage of it.

Miya led her through the yard until they reached the gym storeroom, opening the door with the key he had since he played volleyball. He entered, leaving the door open for Y/n to come in, and so she did. 

As soon as she got in the door was slammed close and Osamu had her trapped between the wall and himself. "Uhm... Miya?" The boy growled, his eyes glowing in anger. "Don't call me Miya, call me Osamu. It isn't fair that you call Suna by his and not me". Y/n was between horny and wanting to pet him for being so cute, but she decided on looking away while a blush spread on her face. "O-okay Osamu-san" the boy hummed in satisfaction and before slamming his lips against hers, surprising the poor girl as she yelped into the kiss. "Kiss me." The girl blinked rapidly and closed her eyes slowly, wrapping her arms around Osamu.

Osamu wanted to take control over her, shoving his tongue into her mouth, wrestling for dominance and winning easily, not that the girl opposed much resistance. His hands found their way to her waist, giving it a squeeze that provoked a gasp from the girl. "S-samu". A smirk made it's way into his face, knowing only him could get that reaction only from that little touch.

Osamu let his pheromones out, the scent invading Y/n's nose. It was making her more submissive, she could feel herself getting wet only from his pheromones which were triggering her heat. It was bad, but she could care less, right now she wanted him, and she was going to get him. Her ears and tail came out as now her scent was invading Osamu's nose, his natural reaction making him grind on the girl who moaned loudly in response.

"Fuck Y/n you're making me crazy, you're my omega you got it?" Y/n moaned at that, being claimed by her mate was more of a turn on than anyone could think. His voice was husky and he eyed her up and down in hunger. He put his face in Y/n's shoulder, biting it slightly. "Say it" he demanded. His voice was making the girl weak to her knees, her voice coming out broken "I'm your omega Osamu". Osamu once again growled, biting harder into her neck, not hard enough to mark her.

"Good. Now strip for your alpha". The boy said once he separated from her, his golden eyes staring at her intently. Y/n was put of her mind, obeying every command Osamu threw her way. She stripped just like he said, her tail trying to cover her intimate parts as she felt heat spreading all over her face. Osamu hummed, his hands squeezing her waist before pulling her to his chest. "Tell me, do you want your alpha to mate with you?". Y/n whinned, her arms pulling his face towards hers as she tried to kiss him. Osamu smirked, not letting the girl pull his face down while she nodded desperately "You have to tell me my mate." "Osamu yes, just please I need you inside me right now ah".

Osamu bought this upon himself, the way Y/n said his name pressing something inside of him. He groaned in her ear and bit her earlobe, the girl squirming in place. "You're mine, not Suna's." He got mad when he said that name, a growl couldn't help but escape his throat whe he thought of him and the kiss he nearly had with his mate. Y/n wasn't able to form words, her mind clouded because of the heat and the scent her mate was spreading. 

She grinded on his groin, moaning at the friction and Osamu fiddled with his zipper fast, letting his cock free. He groaned as the girl kept grinding as she let little sounds and breaths, his eyes getting darker and his grip on her waist tightening. Before getting ahead of himself and directly going in he searched through his pockets, getting a condom he carried just in case.

He put it on his dick before picking up Y/n, his dick teasing her entrance before he started entering her "fuck you're so tight". He slammed her down on his cock, the girl moaning loudly when she felt his cock going further in. Thankfully the heat already made her wet enough to act like lube, being little to no painful the penetration. "'Samu, I feel you inside, it's strange" she pressed a hand against her stomach, feeling his dick moving in and out. 

Osamu's patience was running thin, deciding that Y/n was already well used to his length. He lifted her up and slammed her down harder on him, her head throwing back from pleasure as he nibbled on her neck. He licked the place where he would eventually mark her, his fangs coming out as he grazed them against her neck. "M-more, 'Samu" she muttered at the male who at that had to retract his fangs in order to not bite her then and there.

"Osamu more" The girl whimpered with tears at the brim of her eyes. "More what?".

"Fuck me more" that was the last string for Osamu to start thrusting at an ungodly speed, lust filled and lewd sounds coming out of their mouths. Osamu wanted to cum inside of her, mate with her, but he knew it was just because of the way the heat affected his brain. "You belong to me, not Suna." He grabbed her by the neck, squeezing at the sides of her neck, making it harder to breathe. "Tell me who you belong to, We have to make sure you know". 

Y/n tried to talk, but the pleasure combined with the pressure against her neck was too much. She couldn't get a word out, and Osamu smirked, his pace never changing "what is it my little omega? Can't talk?" The boy was enjoying the expressions on Y/n's flushed face, her half lidded eyes looking at him as saliva from the kiss peeked from the side of her mouth. It was a picture that Osamu would take to the grave.

"Fuck Osamu, I'm gonna-" Osamu cut her off with a kiss, his thrusts becoming even harder if possible. "Me too".

Y/n came soon after, and Osamu bit her neck as he was close. The girl clenched around his cock, making Osamu cum in the condom as he kept thrusting like before, enjoying the little cries scaping the h/c haired girl's mouth.

He pulled out slowly, letting the girl rest her head against his shoulder as he still had her in his arms, securely wrapped in them. "Don't let any other alpha get close to you" Y/n hummed as she could, her chest raising and falling as she caressed Osamu's hair and ears.

"We will keep going later".


End file.
